RID2: A wolf in the Fold
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: RID2 Episode 11: There is a traitor among the ranks, and it could be one of their most trusted...


  
**Episode 11  
Wolf in the Fold  
  
** Ricochet paused and put his hand to his head for a moment. They're coming! He announced.  
Ramjet nodded. Ok guys, lets pack up and go!  
Yes sir!  
The other three Seekers grabbed the energon cubes then turned and took off. Ricochet and Ramjet followed, just seconds before X-Brawn, Side Burn and Prowl leapt out of the space bridge.   
Aww shoot! X-Brawn cursed, seeing the five Seekers retreating into the distance.  
Blast it, that's the third time this week! Side Burn said angrily.  
Prowl opened a com channel. Prowl to base. They got away again.  
T-Ai cried. But, you didn't even get a chance to fight them!  
That's what worries me... Prowl answered.  
  
Alert, Seeker hitting another power plant! T-Ai announced.  
Get Team Bullet Train there, quickly! Optimus answered.  
Roger, we're on our way! Railspikes answer came.  
The three trains raced through the space bridge, and arrived on the scene-  
-just in time for the seekers to hightail it out of there.  
They're gone already? Midnight cried.  
  
Hot Shot leapt out of the bridge, only to see the seekers leaving again.  
He sighed, and opened up a channel. Hot Shot to base. They're gone.  
  
Optimus's fist hit the dashboard angrily. We've lost them six times in 2 weeks. This isn't right.   
Optimus calm down. Elitas hand found his shoulder. This isn't easy for any of us.  
I know, but I'm afraid the worst has come to pass. Optimus sighed heavily.  
What do you mean? Elita asked.  
I didn't want to believe this... but I fear the worst now.   
Huh?'  
Optimus ignored her. He ordered the hologram to appear.  
Yes Optimus? T-Ai asked, her eyes wide.  
I want Rail Spike, Hot Shot, X-Brawn and Wedge to meet me in the conference room, on the double.  
Anything else?  
Then I want the room sealed off. No access until we're done.  
  
I'll need you in there too. Optimus continued.  
  
Just do it.  
Yes sir.  
What's going on? Elita demanded as T-Ai switched herself off.  
Come on. Optimus answered. We're heading to the conference room.  
  
It will all become clear.  
  
They were all seated at a round table. Hot Shot was talking quietly to X-Brawn, both trying to figure out just what the heck was going on. Railspike, too big to sit in a chair, was seated on the floor, legs and arms crossed. Elita and Wedge sat on either side of Optimus, both looking nervous and confused. After a minute, T-Ai appeared.  
The conference room has been sealed off. She announced.  
What's going on Optimus? X-Brawn demanded.  
Optimus bowed his head. I have called you all here because you are the leaders of your respective teams. He announced. It is also because you are the ones I trust the most.  
Rail Spike looked up quizzically. What's the emergency and the hush-hush for?  
Optimus looked down at him. I fear the most unthinkable even has occurred.  
I believe we have a mole somewhere in Autobot Hq.  
There were several gasps, and cries of surprise. An Autobot traitor?' Wedge asked.   
None of my guys would betray us! Rail Spike protested.  
My Spychangers are as loyal as they come! Hot Shot added.  
If you even think about it being one of my girls, you're wrong! Elita added.  
What even makes you think that Optimus? X-Brawn asked.  
Optimus questioned. This is you're department.  
T-Ai nodded. As you all undoubtedly know, no less then 6 energon raids have occurred in two weeks in which Cryoteks Seekers escaped moments before we arrived.   
Maybe they just got good at timing their attacks. Wedge suggested.  
I don't think so. Twice they had to leave an energon cube or two behind.  
  
Well, he could have bugged someone... Hot Shot suggested.  
Then how do you explain this? T-Ai asked. Over the past four weeks, several pieces of equipment have gone missing. First, several of your cloaking generators disappeared. She pointed at Hot Shot.   
X-Brawn nodded. So that's how the Seekers were able to cloak... He muttered, referring to the recent experience he and Chromia had faced in the forest.  
T-Ai ignored him and continued. Then, one of Midnight's heavy blasters was gone. We've also lost an energon converter, two power chip rectifiers, and one missile launcher. X-Brawn sighed, and Elita gasped.  
I'm afraid we have to face the facts Autobots. Optimus stood up. Someone in our organization is a traitor. There is simply no other explanation for these disappearances, and Cryoteks knowledge of our arrivals and departures.  
But wait. Wedge spoke up. If they've been stealing stuff, and tipping off Cryotek, then wouldn't they know where our base is?  
He does. T-Ai said quietly.  
But he's too smart to push forward an attack. Optimus added. He knows he'd never win in an all out assault. Yet anyway.  
Any idea who it is? X-Brawn asked.  
Optimus sighed. I know this is going to be hard on all of you, Optimus said heavily, But you are going to have to keep a close eye on all your troops.  
It can't be one of my Girls! Elita protested.  
Nor one of my brothers. X-Brawn added.  
Or my Spychangers! Hot Shot said angrily.  
Or the Build Team! Wedge added.  
Not my trains! Railspike added.  
Optimus almost had to yell. I know this is hard, but we have to face the facts. Even if you know that they are not a traitor, I want you to keep a close eye on them, understand?  
Why don't you have T-Ai do it? Wedge demanded. That way you don't have to put us through this!  
I've been trying to monitor everything. T-Ai sighed. But its impossible! I simply can't keep track of every Autobot's activities.  
Optimus asked. We'll do everything to root out the traitor, and try and make as painless as possible for everyone. Optimus sighed. This won't be easy, especially for me.  
Everyone was silent.  
Optimus stood up. You are all dismissed. But not a word of this to anyone. The last thing we want is for Cryotek to know we now he has a mole. Got it?  
Yes sir. Everyone answered, some more grudgingly then others.  
  
Everyone left quietly. Elita started out, then turned back to Optimus. Optimus had resumed his seat and was staring blankly into space.  
Elita sat down next to him. Don't worry. She said softly. I'm sure it will all turn out all right.  
I only wish that were true. Optimus answered solemnly.  
  
I can't believe it. Ironhide sighed. They left just as we arrived!  
It's crazy. Rev nodded. Its like they knew we were coming!  
Wars glanced at both of them. Yeah, it does seem kind of suspicious doesn't it.  
What I don't get is how they would know. Mirage crossed his arms.   
Maybe they bugged us or something. Ironhide suggested.  
Wars answered. But then again, Maybe they're just getting to quick for us...  
Don't be such a pessimist. Rev slapped him on the back. Nobodies too good for us!  
Hi guys. Hot Shot entered.  
Hey Hot Shot, where you been? Ironhide demanded.  
Prime was, scolding us for being so slow. Hot Shot answered quietly, looking away. We better get back to speed training on the double. Hot Shot stood up. Where's Crosswise? He asked after a moment.  
He said he had to do something. Ironhide shrugged.  
Probably in his lab, blowing something up. Wars chuckled.  
Hot Shot stared at Crosswise lab silently, one lone thought running through his mind.  
_ Crosswise? A Traitor? Forget it...  
  
_Hey dude, what's happening? Rapid Run looked up as Railspike entered, looking grim.  
Railspike said gruffly.  
Ok whatever. Rapid Run turned back to the video game he was engaged in, Grand Theft Auto III.   
Rail Spike looked around. Where'd Midnight run off too? he asked.  
Rapid Run shrugged, his eyes never leaving the game. Dunno. Said he had some business to take care of.  
Railspike froze.   
_Midnight? No... couldn't be him.... Could it?  
  
_Elita sighed dejectedly. She couldn't find any of her girls anywhere. Of all times for them to go missing...  
Elitas head snapped to attention as Red Alert entered in. Elita, have you seen Prowl? I can't find him anywhere!  
Uhh... no... Elita paused. Where's the rest of our team?  
Red Alert counted off on her fingers. Well Chromia's been trying to get X-Brawn to take her to the movies tonight, but he's being all grumpy about something. Recoil... well... Recoils, you know... chasing Side Burn. I'm looking for Prowl, and Aidia...  
Red Alert paused, a thoughtful look on her face. Come to think of it, I haven't seen her.  
You haven't? Elita asked with apparent concern,  
Nope, not a bolt since, oh... yesterday. Red Alert shrugged. Oh... PROWL! Red Alert left Elita and ran to catch up with the Autobot. Prowl waved and motioned her over, and they began talking and they wandered off happily down the hall, leaving Elita alone, feeling unsure and a little nervous.  
_Aidia???? No... never... she, she wouldn't!  
  
_Wedge was perhaps the only leader that felt completely sure of his team's loyalty. Everyone was in the space bridge, and operating at peak efficiency.  
What's the good word, eh Wedge? Heavy Load asked cheerfully.  
Nothing much. Wedge smiled How's everybody?  
We're ok. Grimlock shrugged.  
Where's Hightower? Wedge asked.  
Taking care of some rocks with his high explosives.  
KABOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Thanks for the advanced warning. Wedge muttered.  
Hightower came back around the bend, laughing heartily. He smiled.  
Hey Hightower, everything going ok? Grimlock called.  
Hightower called back cheerfully. Never better!  
Wedge smiled. He trusted his team completely.  
  
Hey Crosswise, you coming? Hot Shot poked his head in. Sorry, I'm busy. Crosswise called back, quickly closing a window on his computer screen.  
With what? Hot Shot demanded.  
Nothing, just a little experiment.  
Well, all right... hot Shot left, watching Crosswise out of the corner of his optic. Crosswise looked around furtively, then returned to work, silently.  
  
You ok Aidia? Elita asked, poking her head into the make shift med bay.  
Aidia started, quickly turning off her computer.  
What are you working on? Elita asked, trying to sound casual.  
Just looking over the files. Aidia shrugged nervously.   
Elita smiled, but behind her smile, she almost began to cry.  
Well, I'd better get going. Elita excused herself, and rushed out of the room.  
Aidia sighed, and turned back to her work. This had better be worth it. She whispered to herself.  
  
Midnight was alone in his room. Hey Midnight, you ok? Railspike asked.  
Yes, but of course! The third bullet train feigned cheerfulness.  
All right. Rail Spike tried to get a look at what Midnight was working on, but couldn't see behind his massive body.  
Well, don't mind me, I'm just working. Midnight turned back.  
Rail Spike crept out of the room, upset that young Midnight could be the one.  
  
Wedge watched his team with pride. Grimlock was scooping more and more dirt into heavy Loads truck, and Heavy Load couldn't have been happier. Wedge glanced around, but couldn't see High Tower anywhere.  
After a brief search, he found Hightower sitting an unfinished corner of the tunnel they were digging.  
What are you doing?' Wedge asked.  
Hightower apologized. Had to fix this mine. Didn't want anybody nearby if it exploded.  
Oh, ok. Wedge shrugged. Well come on, buddy, we've got a deadline to meet!  
Sure thing! Hightower followed him.  
  
Another energy raid. Optimus sighed. And another getaway for Cryotek.  
Don't be so gum Optimus. Side Burn said cheerfully. So he's made off with a little energon, so what?  
Its not the fact that he made off with it, Optimus glared at him.   
It's what? Side Burn asked.  
Never mind.  
Ah, come on Optimus, what's up?  
Optimus said quietly.  
Elita came up behind him. I need to talk to you.  
Optimus nodded.  
Nobody ever tells me what's going on... Side Burn sighed.  
Don't think its all about you. Recoil came up behind him. Elita's giving me the silent treatment too.  
Side Burn sighed.  
Recoil laid her arm around Side Burn, trying to appear casual. Say, you doing anything tonight?  
Yeah, there's a certain red sports car with my name on it! Side Burn said happily.  
*Recoil Face faults*  
  
As Optimus and Elita walked forward, Elita sighed. Optimus, I'm afraid I know...  
Optimus and Elita's heads snapped up as Hot Shot came running. I think I know who-  
Hey Prime, do you have a minute? Rail Spike came from behind. Oh sorry, I didn't realize-  
Optimus held up his hand. Don't tell me, He said quietly. You all suspect someone?  
I'm afraid so. Elita sighed. You know what's gone missing, right?  
One of Midnight's guns... Rail Spike said glumly.  
Two of Crosswise invisibility devices, Hot Shot added.  
And one of Aidias Energon converters. Elita finished sadly.  
Midnight's been acting very suspiciously lately, Rail Spike added. Optimus glanced at Hot Shot and Elita, who both nodded.  
But then why would they report the equipment missing? Prime asked.  
To throw us off the track? Elita suggested.  
Optimus sighed heavily. I find it hard to believe that three of my troops would betray me...  
YOU find it hard to believe??? Elita almost burst into tears. One of my closest friends may have betrayed everything I stood for, and all you can say-  
Please Elita, stop! Prime gently pulled her close. What I'm saying is that I doubt all three are guilty.  
But what are we supposed to do? Hot Shot asked. We can't exactly go and tell them...  
I know... Optimus sighed. And I don't know what to do...  
  
Elita looked in on Aidia, who was typing away busily on her computer. She called softly. Aidia closed her computer, almost too quickly.  
She asked.  
Nothing... are you ok? Elita came and sat down next to her friend. You've been acting... strangely lately.  
Aidia started, but quickly regained her composure. No, nothings wrong, everything's ok. Thanks for asking.  
Are you sure there not anything you want to tell me? Elita asked, staring long and hard at Aidia.  
Aidia looked away.   
All right. Elita got up, trying to disguise tears. She turned back to Aidia. She asked softly.  
  
Can I trust you?  
Aidia looked surprised. Of course Elita, you can trust me with anything.  
Elita looked down and away. Those weren't the words of a traitor, that she was sure of.  
Why, is something wrong? Aidia rose to her feet.   
No, nothings wrong. Elita smiled faintly. What were you working on?  
Aidia averted her eyes. Just... reports.  
Elita blinked back tears. Yes, thank you Aidia... She disappeared.  
Aidia stood alone, wondering now if she was doing the right thing.  
  
Midnight sighed. He knew Rail Spike was becoming more and more nervous, but he couldn't tell him, not yet.  
You ok little bro? Rapid Run poked his head in.   
Of course! Midnight smiled. What would be wrong?  
Just checking. Rapid Run pulled out.  
Midnight sighed again, he really did hate this deception. But it was necessary.... Just for a little longer...  
  
Hot Shot searched vainly for Crosswise, but couldn't find him. Finally gave in and asked Wars. Wars shrugged. Haven't seen him. He went off to talk to Aidia and Midnight.  
Hot Shots optic went wide. Did he say why?  
Nope. HE did mutter something about business...  
Hot Shot turned away. It seemed he had a smoking gun. But it felt like the murderers weapon.  
  
Crosswise glanced at Aidia and Midnight. Are you sure? He asked again.  
Midnight confirmed.  
Aidia sighed. Guys, you know they suspect us. We'll have to make this quick.  
I know. I just hope they don't get overzealous yet. Crosswise sighed.  
But it will be worth it. Midnight chimed.   
Right. Lets get him.  
  
Are you sure? Elita gasped.  
Hot Shot nodded. I'm afraid that proves it.  
Optimus Prime sighed. I can't believe it... he shook his head. We have no choice now but to confront them, and find out what is going on.  
Rail Spike sighed. Primus, I hate to do this...  
We all do, Rail Spike. Optimus said quietly. We all do.  
  
T-Ais voice echoed through Autobot HQ. The Seekers are attacking...  
Wedge looked up. Another one. He sighed.  
Grimlock groaned. Is it just me or are those alerts coming more often?  
Its just you. Heavy Load answered.  
Well, doesn't look like we're being sent. Probably the brothers. Wedge shrugged. Ok, back to work!  
Wedge glanced around, but to his surprise, couldn't see Hightower anywhere. Wonder where he went? He muttered, but ignored it.  
  
-on their way now. Hightower whispered quietly into the com. Pull out now.  
Hightower smiled evilly. Another success, and the Autobots didn't have a clue-  
HOLD IT! Hightower froze and dropped the com, a gun pointed to the back of his head.  
We were right! Midnight said triumphantly.  
Science paid off. Crosswise smirked. You're coming with us buddy.  
Aidia nodded. Too easy.  
Hightower sighed. You got me, didn't you.  
Midnight grinned.  
Too bad you're not gonna live to gloat about it.  
A sudden explosion threw the three Autobots away, and Hightower raced off.  
Stop him! Crosswise called, climbing to his feet and transforming.  
Soon he and Aidia were rolling after him, with an unfortunate Midnight trailing behind.  
  
I got a signal from tunnel three! T-Ai called. They're in that area.  
Elita moaned softly. Undeniable evidence was at hand.  
Come on! Optimus called, transforming, and rolling toward the,m, Hot Shot, Rail Spike, and an unwilling Elita in tow.  
The roared through Autobot HQ toward the tunnel, and almost straight into Hightower.  
Optimus! Thank Primus! Hightower cried. I saw them, talking to Cryotek through a com! The traitors! He pointed back toward the three,  
Aidia and Crosswise rolled to a stop behind him and transformed. We're not traitors Aidia cried. He is!  
I'm sorry. Optimus sighed. But all the evidence points to you.  
But he had a Predicon com! Crosswise protested.  
Do not! Hightower protested. He does! He pointed at Midnight, who hid the com he had picked up earlier in embarrassment.  
Smooth one Midnight. Crosswise groaned.  
I'm sorry. Optimus repeated. I'm afraid you are going to have to come with us.  
But Optimus! Crosswise protested.  
We didn't! Midnight cried. You believe, don't you Rail Spike?  
I'd like to. Rail Spike sighed. But you've been acting suspicious lately... And it WAS one of your guns that was taken...  
Aidia protested, but Elita stopped her. Why'd you lie to me? Elita said, a tear rolling down her face. I thought I could trust you.  
  
Midnight moaned, struggling against Railspikes grip, but no avail.  
I can't believe it. Hot Shot sighed. This is surly our darkest hour...  
Hightower started off. I'll go tell the others.  
Aidia wrestled free from Elita's grip, and leapt on Hightower, tackling him to the ground.  
Everyone stopped. Hightower flickered briefly.  
Did I just see what I thought I saw? Railspike demanded.  
Hightower climbed back to his feet.  
I think you'd better come too. Optimus stepped forward, his blue eyes coldly glaring at Hightower.  
Why, I didn't- Aidia punched Hightower hard, interrupting his protest and sending him sprawling backwards into the tunnels wall, and there was a bright flash.  
When it cleared, Hightower was no longer there. In his place stood a light green, spindly mutant, a mixture of bot and beast. Its hands were massive claws, and it was supported by four thin legs. Upon its shoulders sat two massive pads, and a bizarre, twisted head. On his chest, was proudly displayed the symbol of-  
Optimus drew his weapon and fired.  
The impostor leapt out of the way. Try what you like, you won't get me! The thing cried. Defile, BEAST MODE! The mutant transformed into a beetle-like creature.  
Try this Prime! He hissed, and from his body he ejected a cloud of thick black sludge. Prime fired into it hitting nothing. There was an evil laugh, and the sound of metal hitting rock. When the smoke cleared, all that was left in Defiles place was a small hole where he had burrowed underground.  
Optimus sighed in relief. We found our traitor.  
  
They found Hightower, the real Hightower, tied up in his locked quarters, with a hole under his bunk where Defile had entered. Hightower squirmed as Optimus untied him. He said gratefully. That was no fun at all...  
Wedge sighed. I can't believe I let that bug fool me like that. He groaned.  
He had us all fooled. Aidia answered. By mixing cloak and hologram technology, he was able to make himself look exactly like Hightower. Add in a voice chip replicator, and it was easy to disguise him.  
We figured it had to be one of the build team. Crosswise added. We knew it need to be someone who didn't need to transform often, because otherwise he couldn't have kept up the disguise. And besides, we never send you guys out anyway.  
Wedge cried angrily.  
Only because you're too busy making tunnels. Optimus said quickly. You're more vital then the fighters... usually.  
Thank you. Wedge muttered.  
Then Midnight spoke up. We eliminated Grimlock and Heavy Load, since they spend so much time in vehicle mode. And we doubted it would be Wedge, so that left just Hightower.  
Boy, do I feel special. Hightower muttered.  
Elita smiled. At least that's all over with...  
  
Elita called, entering her doctors office once more. Aidia looked up. Yes Elita?  
Elita entered in and stared at her friend quietly.  
Then, at the same time they both said   
Surprised, they both stopped, then tried again. After a third failure, Elita motioned Aidia to go ahead.  
I'm sorry i had to work behind your back. Aidia said quietly. After my Energon converter was stolen, Crosswise, Midnight and I figured something was up. We've been working together, but we felt we couldn't tell anyone cause it could give us away.  
Elita nodded. And I'm sorry, for not trusting you. I should have known you'd never betray us.  
Aidia asked innocently, then giggled.  
Aidia sat down next to her. I'm just glad to know I can trust you.  
Aidia smiled. Of course!   
Elita stared at her friend, then sniffed, and hugged the smaller femme tightly.  
  
Cryotek stared down at the insecticon. You failed!  
What could I do? Defile sounded annoyed. They found me out.  
Actually, its remarkable he stayed hidden so long. Ramjet shrugged. I think he did ok.  
Cryotek turned around. Yes. Very well. Return to your duties. They turned to leave, but then Cryotek added,   
  
I trust you will not be using your powers against us?'  
Defile shrugged. I'm happier with you guys then with.... my old job.  
  
Yeah. Though I don't think my old comrades will be too happy.  
Your old comrades can worry about their own problems.  
My sentiments exactly. Defile grinned, a sickening sight. And besides, I want to be on the winning side.  
And that you shall, my friend. Cryotek turned away. That you shall...  
  
After note: WOOHHOOO! I finished! Ahead of schedule even! Yippie!   
Ok Defiles a repaint of BW TM2 Scarem, that ugly little beetle. Don't expect him to have much of a part until later. I'm just glad I'm finished.  
  
Next up: The Space Pirates! ^^ Back to Silliness!  
  
New Stuff: nothing much, cept I changed the title. Much better, isn't it?


End file.
